Preventable medical errors are now the third leading cause of death in the United States at more than 250,000 per year. For example, preventable medical errors can arise when automated detection systems for nucleic acid or other biomolecular testing do not perform accurately. But, placing strict controls on detection systems may prevent valid sample from being processed resulting in waste and time delay. This can lead to serious problems for a patient whose sample must be analyzed rapidly. For example, critical time could be lost to obtain new samples from the patient and re-run a test. In some cases, such a delay can be deadly, such as for detection systems which detect organisms that cause sepsis. Recent studies have shown that patients with severe sepsis or septic shock showed an increased likelihood of death of 7.6% for every hour in which antibiotic therapy is not applied, such as shown in Liang et al., Empiric Antimicrobial Therapy in Severe Sepsis and Septic Shock: Optimizing Pathogen Clearance, Curr Infect Dis Rep. 2015 July; 17(7): 493. Survival rates could increase if detection systems performed accurately.